


straight through to the heart

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [43]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Community: femslash100, Control, F/F, POV Cosima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Cosima's turn to be in control of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	straight through to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cosima/Delphine - marked.

_This is my biology_ , Cosima repeated to herself, and believed it.  _This is my biology, and my body to control._ She looked at herself in the mirror, her naked body fresh from the shower—the softness of her stomach, the dark pink of her nipples, the tiny scar near her ribs from a skateboarding accent when she was thirteen.  _This is my body._

Delphine stepped out of the shower behind Cosima, patting her hair dry with a towel.  Water dripped down her toned stomach and Cosima’s mouth went dry, wanting to lick up those droplets, put her mouth of Delphine’s slick skin.  But Delphine was distracted by the mirror.

“What’s wrong?” Cosima followed her gaze and felt her face go warm.

“This,” Delphine started, voice slightly choked, fingers grazing the purple-black love bite right between her breasts in the center of her chest.  “It should be vulgar, but it isn’t.  It’s beautiful.”

Cosima smiled; she couldn’t help it.  She crowded Delphine up against the bathroom counter, mouth returning to the bite mark, just brushing it with her lips to feel the heat.  “ _You’re_ beautiful,” she said, tugging away Delphine’s towel and spreading her legs, fingers grazing the damp heat of Delphine’s cunt.

As Cosima’s blood raced, as her hand moved between Delphine’s thighs, she kept thinking… _my biology, my decision._

It was her turn to be in control of something. 


End file.
